olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Campanula
Campanula, was a nymph mentioned in a story, Hera told in one of the last episodes in Olympus Guardian. Appearance Campanula was a nymph in her childhood years, she had light brown skin, medium brown eyes and long blonde hair, like some Nymphs, she possessed see through butterfly wings on her back. Her regular attire was a white dress and white shoes. Hera considered her ugly, but having a good heart which was more important. Personality She was sweet, innocent, kind, intelligent, and eager to help out in Mount Olympus. Synopsis Campanula, was the youngest nymph on Mount Olympus and the only one with no responsibilities. Eager to do some work of her own, she took a jug of wine from one of the Cretan Nymphs passing by, and told her that she wanted to deliver it. However the Cretan Nymph, took the jug back from her and told Campanula that she should ask the senior Gods for work. Whilst the Olympians are busy having a party, Campanula comes in and asks if she can carry out any work, they respond, belittling her on being so young, and that she isn't to interrupt them. Campanula tells the Olympians that she is a good detective, she tells Hera that Poseidon and Zeus did leave Olympus, when they claimed they didn't, pointing out that the leaves on their sandals are withering, and no leaves in Mount Olympus wither. She also proves using her skills that Zeus' cup of wine was not poisoned. The Gods give in to Campanula's offers and tell her to guard a tree, which holds golden apples, that was given to Zeus and Hera as a wedding present. She guards the tree the whole night, and rings a bell for Ladon's assistance to frighten thieves away for practice. The following day, Zeus and Hera come to visit her and she tells them that she suspects that there is somebody intruding the tree to collect its apples, Campanula then points to a part of grass flattened down by somebody and says that this is a sign of intrusion. Zeus and Hera laugh at her thinking her observation to be ridiculous. Hera says that nobody would possibly steal from the tree as it is guarded by Ladon. Zeus says that she will strip her of the job, if she causes more trouble. Later that night, Zeus says he may never let Campanula work again. That night, Campanula guards the tree and senses two men nearby who want to steal from the tree, as she had suspected yesterday. They almost bash her with their bats but she escapes in time and hides from them. She then rings the bell for Ladon to frighten the thieves away, as she is on the way there however, she is beaten by the men, and collapses to the floor, she is just about able to ring the bell for Ladon's assistance before passing out. Ladon comes and breathes fire to the thieves which makes them flee for their lives. The following day, Hera and the rest of the Olympians see that Campanula was killed guarding the tree, Hera turns her into a pretty flower to guard trees forever which is named after her. Trivia She is never mentioned in Greek Mythology and is a character exclusive to the Olympus Guardian anime.